


I'm here

by carolare1423



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Or what I'm writing, i don't know how to tag
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolare1423/pseuds/carolare1423
Summary: 哨向和ABO结合的一辆车.? AO3存档一下.





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> 哨向和ABO结合?的设定.  
> ABO没有姓名.jpg
> 
> 大致是有结合热这么个东西（fq期）. 没有绑定伴侣的哨兵可以靠抑制剂解决，但是绑定了以后必须得及时和伴侣物理结合（?）否则会自动进入精神迷雾.有点像醒着做噩梦，会神志不清，基本上是整个人精神方面都会变脆弱，的感觉.  
> （完全不知道有没有解释清楚，总之是用来Hurt/Comfort自己爽的设定）

Shiro一踏进卧室，Keith的信息素就迫不及待地像热浪般朝他扑来。那是浓郁的鸢尾花香，仔细闻还能够嗅到暗藏在芬芳之下的几丝恐惧。他还是来晚了，这是他第一次没能及时赶上Keith的结合热。Shiro吞咽着口腔中分泌的津液，迅速地锁上门后向对方所在的位置迈去。  
“Keith?”Shiro试探性地喊道。窗帘被严实地拉起来，遮住了一切自然光，只剩下床头的一盏小灯照亮进入结合热的哨兵。少年虚闭着眼，看上去累得像是刚刚与一群人搏斗过——或许是真的，毕竟在这个特殊时段期间的哨兵都无法控制住自己情绪以及下手的力度。他把自己紧紧地裹起来，凭着被子突起的形状Shiro能够判断出对方此时像是母亲子宫中的胎儿一样蜷缩着。听到熟悉的声音，Keith猛得坐起来看向他的向导，与此同时又向后挪了挪。他的眼角通红，柔软的被子向下滑去，露出大片肌肤，Shiro这才注意到他此时只披着件Shiro的黑色衬衫，领口被揉得凌乱不堪。  
“你还好吗?”他问了一句废话。Keith当然不好，很不好，可是在结合热期间他无法使用自己的向导能力进入他的精神领域安抚他，因此只好试图用语言达到他能够达到的最好效果。Shiro伸出手想要把他最爱的人搂进怀中，Keith却抗拒地拉高了被子的边沿。“我不会伤害你的，你能认出我是谁吗?”  
如果不能的话说不定现在已经一拳打上来了。Shiro耐心地等待对方回答，边心里忍不住想着。过了几秒钟，他看到Keith小幅度地点点头，开口说话时听起来脆弱得不像是他所熟悉的那个人。  
“Shiro.”Keith轻声呢喃，停顿一会儿后又叫道，“Shiro.”  
这样就好办很多了。Shiro暗自松了口气，第二次抬起手臂示意对方到自己怀里来。“没事的，我在这里。”他侧过头亲吻小心翼翼搂住自己腰的人的太阳穴，“让我帮你，好吗?”  
听到那声“嗯”后，Shiro的手才钻入被子，握住少年已经挺立起来阴茎，他几乎是立刻就呻吟出声，下意识揪起了Shiro身上的背心。前液早就把棒状物弄得黏糊糊了，年长者上下撸动着，粗糙的指腹刻意擦过铃口。他感受到怀中的身躯不断颤抖，拽着他衣服的手用上更多的力，好似这样就可以不再被快感支配。  
在混浊的白色液体喷射而出的那一刻，他听到对方迷迷糊糊地呼唤自己的名字，这让Shiro感觉到自己不知何时变得半勃的性器硬了几分。帮助Keith脱离现状的急切和疏解自身欲望的渴求交缠在一起，化为最原始的进行交合的念头。但是还不行，他得先确保他的男孩能够承受住他。  
“现在好点了吗?”Shiro询问着，却没有得到回答。他低下头，看到Keith的双唇微微张开，每当他想要接吻时都会无意识地这样做。当然，他自己并不知道，这是Shiro独享的秘密。于是Shiro凑过去，覆上那片柔软，边轻轻用手指梳理起那头翘起的黑发。这是个饱含着情欲的亲吻，但Shiro没有深入，只是反复舔舐对方的嘴唇。当他拉开两个人之间的距离时，Keith显得有些失落，但什么都没有说。若是以往，他会追寻着Shiro的双唇，讨要属于他的第二个、第三个亲吻。可是被精神迷雾缠住的Keith没有，这样的落差令Shiro心脏隐隐作痛。他又亲了Keith一次，贴着他的唇瓣道：“你做得很好。现在我需要你把腿打开一点，可以吗?”  
Keith犹豫地照做，然而在Shiro的指尖快要触到那片柔软之时迅速地握住了他的手腕，力气大得令向导禁不住倒吸一口气。正当Shiro准备询问，他听到Keith有些怯怯地问：“如果我像你教的那样耐心，当个好孩子，你就不会离开我吗?”  
他究竟在迷雾里看到了什么?Shiro疑惑地想着，回答道：“无论如何我都不会离开你的，Keith，不管你看到过什么都是假象。”  
“你保证吗?”  
“我保证。”  
Shiro在Keith松开手后掀开被子，调整了一下两个人的位置。从现在这个角度他能够清晰地看到对方泛红的后穴，一张一合地吐出液体，显然先前Keith已经用手指插入过了。Shiro的脑海中不禁浮现出他的恋人套着自己的衣服，缩在被窝里自慰的画面。宽大的黑色衬衫穿在Keith的身上显得他格外瘦弱，但没人比Shiro更清楚对方的身体蕴含着怎样令人沉迷的力量和潜能。他并起食指和中指，刚刚插进去就感受到温热的内壁绞了上来。Keith被刺激得卷起脚趾，忍不住催促：“Shiro，可以了……我想要你……”  
“我知道，但我不希望你因为我受伤。”他安抚起呜咽着的少年，直到三根手指可以顺利地进出后才抽出手指，换上自己的分身顶在Keith的穴口。被所爱之人吞入的感觉太过美好，他的大脑不断地叫嚣“快顶进去，狠狠地操他，让他知道你不会离开他”。可Shiro还是努力抑制住了本能，他暂停身下动作等着Keith适应异物的入侵，并给予他更多的亲吻。而少年的双腿急不可耐地缠上Shiro的腰，猛然缩小他们之间的距离。  
这是“快点开始吧”的暗示。Shiro的双手握住Keith的腰，抽出一小部分自己的阴茎后朝他记忆中对方的敏感点顶去。在性事上Shiro总是把自己的欲望放在第二位，想让Keith获得最好的体验，因此他没有插得很深，每次都顶到对方最敏感的那块区域。  
Keith被操得眼眶泛红，泪水渐渐模糊了视线，手几乎要抓不住身下的床单。他感受到Shiro炽热的双唇落在他的胸口、锁骨、脖子，然后是喉结。哪怕是自己的要害被轻易地掌握住，Keith也没有感受到一丝威胁，而是被那份再温柔不过的爱意吞没。  
“我爱你，Shiro……”他的喉咙震动着，用力地发出声音，“我爱你……”  
他从未感到过如此虚幻，也从未感到过如此真实。在一片白茫茫之中，Keith好像抓住了什么。  
Takashi Shirogane. 他的向导，他的伴侣，那个永远不会放弃他的人。  
在睡过去之前他听到对方一遍遍回应道:“我也爱你，Keith。”


End file.
